warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadestar's Nine Lives
Two cats padded softly though the ferns, a gray tom and a ginger she-cat.They stopped by a small pool of shimmering water. "We wait for moonhigh."The she-cat mewed. The tom nodded. Grief for the former leader, Saberstar, swept over him, but at the same time, his dream was fufilled. He was now leader of WindClan. "Yes, Leafpelt."he murmured. Just then, as the moon reached it's peak, the water shined even brighter. "It's time."Leafpelt informed the tom."Now Shadepelt, you are about to recieve your nine lives, it won't be easy."she warned. "I'm up for it."Shadepelt insisted. Leafpelt dipped her head. "Then take a sip from the pool." she told him. Shadepelt obeyed. He drifted to sleep. His eyes flickered open. He was in a place that was strange but oddly familier. "Is this WindClan territory?"he breathed. "Not exactly."a light gray tom rumbled. "Saberstar!"Shadepelt gasped. The old cat touched his nose to Shadepelt's. "With this life a give you energy. You will need it." Shadepelt staggered as pain flowed through him. "Thank you."he whispered. Saberstar nodded and he took his place once again in the stars. His old mentor Birchclaw stepped up next. Shadepelt still clearly remembered the battle with RiverClan in which he died. Now Birchclaw looked young and strong, not the bloodied cat Shadepelt last remembered him as. "With this life I give you courage. Use it to stand up to your greatest enemies." This life hurt even more than Saberstar's and Shadepelt almost crumpled on the ground. Birchclaw stepped back and Onestar took his place. "With this life I give you dignity. Use it to not humiliate yourself in front of your rivals."he mewed. The pain wasn't as great this time, but it didn't help Shadepelt's soreness. The former deputy Crouchfoot walked over next. "With this life I give you mercy. Let your enemies go, to fight another day." Shadepelt understood why this life was given to him. He wanted revenge on Squirrelflight. But he must control himself and not kill her. Shadepelt felt a stab of grief as Owlpaw padded up to him. The young apprentice had died of greencough during a harsh leaf-bare. "With this life I give you faith. Trust your warrior ancestors to guide you." Shadepelt was so tired and that the pain made him want to wail like a kit.But he forced himself to stay silent. A pale brown tabby she-cat walked up to him next "I am Wind, I founded our beloved clan. I give you a life for pride in WindClan. Rememeber all clans are wonderful, but WindClan will always be the greatest."she whispered. This time Shadepelt forced himself to endure the pain. A tiny kit bounced up to him. At first he didn't recognize her, but then he realized this was his sister that died at birth. His mother had named her Blossomkit. "With this life I give you hope. Even when you are down, hope is there."Shadepelt completely ingored the pain he kept his gaze on his sister as the life surged through him.Next the elder Whitetail came up. "With this life I give you humor. Use it wisely."she murmured. Shadepelt nodded. He sighed in grief as his mother, Sedgewhisker, walked over to him. "Oh son, I'm so proud of you. Your father is too." "I know."Shadepelt repied."He misses you so much. I do too." Sedgewhisker nodded."With this life I give you love, you'll know when to use it." Shadepelt braced himself for the pain, but there was none, only warmth. It lulled him, and revived him from his past lives.His mother began to fade. "Don't go."he whispered sadly. She blinked at him."I'll always be with you my son."she murmured back. Saberstar stepped over to him. "It is over. I hail you by your leader name, Shadestar. Your old life is no more.You have now recieved the nine lives of a leader. May them be long and full of joy. StarClan will be with you, always." Shadestar woke up immediately. "Did it go okay?"Leafpelt asked. Shadestar nodded. He felt great. Whatever challenges he would be faced with, Shadestar would be ready.